1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical split type (barrel) compressor, an assembling and disassembling device therefor, and an assembling and disassembling method therefor, and in particular, to insertion and removal thereof regarding a compressor casing and a bundle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical split type compressor generally has a configuration that allows a substantially cylindrical bundle, which includes components such as rotors, blades, and so forth, to be inserted (assembled) into and removed (disassembled) from a substantially tubular compressor casing (hereinafter referred to as “casing”) in the axial direction of the casing.
When the bundle is inserted into and removed from the casing in such a way, the insertion and the removal are performed by using a towing cable (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-513863) and by providing a hydraulic jack on an end surface of the bundle.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Publication No. Hei 2-72400 discloses that the bundle is inserted into and removed from the casing by using a threaded rod that is fixed to an end surface of the casing and a nut for assembling and a nut for disassembling that are screwed into the threaded rod, and by screwing and rotating the nuts about the axis of the threaded rod.